During The War
by Hamony4ever
Summary: A love during the war... Is Harry going to make it through?CHARACTER DEATH in some chapters!
1. After The Wedding

**During The War  
Chapter 1: After the wedding**

Harry was dress up in a tux, wondering about what was waiting for him and his friends. The cruellest fate was ahead of them right around the corner.

"Hey, mate!" said a cheerful voice. Ron had just joined him. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"I'm thinking of what's waiting for us… You know the Horcruxes and all…I'm afraid of losing you guys" Harry said sadly. Losing his friends would be a great shock but he knew that they wouldn't survive. "I've suffered enough… First, died Sirius, and then was Dumbledore's turn. I've been suffering all my life long…"

"Now I understand why you broke up with me… You're life is a struggle" said a red haired girl, Ginny.

"Ginny! How long have you been there?" asked Ron, looking down to Harry and up to Ginny fiercely.

"A few while…Harry, Hermione's looking for you" she said and left waving her long red hair.

Harry didn't know what to do. For some while, he was wondering if he loved his best friend, Hermione…If it wasn't just a crush like the ones he had on Cho and Ginny.

"Umm… Harry? Hermione wants to talk to you…" said Ron's voice. It seemed a distant voice from another galaxy.

"What? Hermione? Oh! Right!" Harry said waking up from his daydream. He got up and went after Hermione.

The environment inside the Burrow was of extreme happiness… Bill and Fleur had just got married and everyone was there having fun. Except for Harry who was dying inside…His thoughts were killing him slowly.

"Oh! There you are, Harry!" whispered Hermione to herself. But, as Harry was too absent of what was going on, he hit on Hermione. "Ouch!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione…" he said putting his hand on her waist. When he did so, he felt a shiver going though his body and he felt a strange willing of wanting to hug or kiss Hermione.

"Harry… Are you okay?" she asked looking at his hand on her waist and then at his marvellous green eyes. "Want to dance is that?" his answer was a nod. Hermione took his other hand and put it around her waist. Harry seemed paralysed. "Why don't you talk?" Hermione whispered in his ear.  
And then, Harry felt another shiver travelling though his body. Hermione whispered in his ear… She has never done that. "I… I was wondering about what lies ahead, Voldemort and stuff… I'm worried about you all. It's me who should be sacrificing, not you or Ron or any of the others…" he finally found the words he was searching for.

"Come on, Harry! Don't be silly… We are your friends and we don't want you to sacrifice yourself just like that. I need you…" Hermione said sweetly.

"You need who?" Harry asked curious. He was sure he had heard 'I need you…'

"We need you." Corrected Hermione blushing, but her hands accused her by going a little bit lower than they should and placing her head over his shoulder.

Harry stopped dancing and Hermione did the same. The willing of kissing Hermione was greater than last time… now he really had to do it.

As Hermione's head rose from his shoulder, he leaned to her and then, without even noticing, their lips were fastened together.

They didn't know for how long they were kissing… They completely lost track of time, and little kiss seemed a big, passionate kiss. He needed that… His tongue wanted to explore her mouth and so it did as Hermione gave permission to do it. In less than a couple of seconds their tongues were playing with each other and the heat was growing furiously fast.

When they broke from the kiss, everyone was looking at them… That was when everybody exploded, laughing, clapping or whistling. The twins approached Harry and congratulated him.

"Well done, Harry! She's actually better than our sister…" said George shaking his hand. Harry tried to explain but Fred just interrupted him.

"Much smarter, much pretty… the only problem is that…" started Fred.

"… She's an insufferable know-it-all!" completed George and they summoned a book for each other and acted like a 'book-worm'.

"I just hate when they say that…" stated Hermione looking at the twins. "Harry, what did we just do?" she asked suddenly.

"We kissed… I think…" he said shyly. He was blushing fiercely with every minute that passed away.

"You aren't bad kisser at all…" she said giggling and left the spot where they had, minutes before, kissed.

With that Harry was even more confused; with that he was even more insecure of what he wanted to do with the war that was happening between good and evil.

Next morning before their departure to Godric's Hallow; Harry wanted to have a word with Hermione.

"Hermione… I just want to make what happened last night clear. I'm not safe and if you're by my side whatever happens as my girlfriend, you're not safe either… We can't go much further on this relationship…" he said looking at the ground.

Hermione stared at him for some while and then answered: "That's okay… I mean, it's understandable… But I was just wondering if you could give me one of those like last night…" she said looking into his green eyes once again.

"Here? I mean… Are you crazy?" said Harry. Hermione grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the Burrow's backyard. "I'm not very sure of this…" he said, looking around them.

"Just do it!" Hermione snapped. Harry put her up against the wall and started to kiss her just like he did last night. It was like heaven.

"Where are Harry and Hermione?" asked a distant voice. Both of them opened their eyes and, still with their lips fastened together, they looked around them and it was only then when they broke from the passionate kiss.

Harry started to walk away from Hermione. "Remember what I told you…"

She nodded and walked behind Harry until the Burrow's front yard.


	2. At Godric's Hallow

**Chapter 2: At Godric's Hallow**

A couple of minutes later, Dumbledore's Army was in front of an empty, ruined house.

Harry never thought of going back to the place where he was born and where his father and mother gave their life for his own.

Soon, they started to re-build it and make it the Dumbledore's Army Headquarters. Everyone was very insecure of what they're about to face.

"Can I have your attention please?" said Hermione to the noisy Army, after 2 days of moving.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Harry making everyone stop talking.

"Now… Where was I? Oh, yeah! By now you must know what you'll face during these months. Voldemort has left his Horcurxes around the globe and our duty is to locate them before it is too late. Two of them are already destroyed: Tom Riddle's diary and the ring.

"But before that, a warning and another thing… I talked to Harry about crushes, boyfriends and girlfriends. During these times you'll not show what you feel for someone as long as you are in combat or in street… Remember we're under Voldemort's eye. What I suggest is a simple Privacy Charm… That will prevent us against Animagus and people taking the Polyjuice Potion. Don't trust in anyone! That someone can be under the Imperius Curse and penetrate our Headquarters! And to finish my speech: Dumbledore wrote this in this piece of parchment, a note which ends with just three words. R.A.B. I've worked on it… Tried to figure what it means… I'd like you to help me too…" during Hermione's speech, Harry started to look at her in a funny way that caught Ron's eye.

"Hey mate… You must be deaf, no? Why you're looking at her with those 'Oh-So-In-Love' eyes?" asked Ron in a low voice, making Harry wake up.

"I'm not deaf, Ron… I actually am confused about what to do… you know…" whispered Harry, his extremely sad face coming back.

"Hermione, I've a question" said Lavender, raising her hand. "Can we give up if we feel like it? I mean, if we feel we've been through much threat?"

"Sure you can! Whenever you want… I just hope nobody gets hurt fighting against the Death Eaters. Harry would be really sad about it… so take care!" stated Hermione. The paper in her hand trembled when she pronounced his name. "You can all give up now if you don't really want to go through any danger… It's me, Harry and Ron who should be sacrificing for the whole magical world…"

After that, everyone stood still and didn't pose any other question. Everyone except Harry.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure!" she answered, but before walking with Harry towards the backyard she said: "DA, dismissed!"

They walked out of the rebuilt house on the way to the backyard. There was no grass yet and it smelled ashes.

"I know I told you that… but now it seems difficult to handle. I can't sleep for 3 days!" started Harry but he was soon interrupted by Hermione.

"Shush! We're being watched…" Hermione took her wand off and whispered some words to it. "There… the house's perimeter is involved with a Privacy Charm" she said putting her wand back on her jeans' pocket.

"After what happened in the wedding night, I've been wondering what to do with our relationship… Weather we should move on or weather we shouldn't… just want you to help me out, Hermione. What do you want to happen?" he continued without any pause.

Hermione looked directly into Harry's eyes and answered: "I don't know, Harry… I mean, I thought you didn't want to be with me until we're not sure that Voldemort is gone… What made you change your opinion?"

"Maybe it was the willing of being with you… and the Privacy Charm, too" he said smiling.

Hermione turned her head to try not to look at him. "How can you smile during this war? I thought you were worried… Give me all your answers and I'll give you mine" she said strictly, then, got up and walked away.

Now it was Hermione's turn to think of what she had done. Did she do the right thing? Was she sure of how much that would affect her relationship with Harry? All kind of questions flew around Hermione's head…

"Hermione…" called a voice, though it seemed really distant to her. "Hermione, have you already…" started Lavander, but stopped when she realized that Hermione was too absent to answer her question with lucidity.

Hermione walked throughout the house until her bedroom, zombie like.

Still in the back yard, Harry was wondering if he had been too direct saying what he really wanted from Hermione. With her reaction, he thought that he had been too unsure first time.

"Hey, mate!" greeted Ron in his usual cheerful voice.

"Hi…" replied Harry vaguely.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron worriedly. "Is it Hermione?" Harry nodded. "You don't have to get worried about her… I'm sure she likes you, too. You've been through so many things together and time made you a great couple of wizards! Together you faced many dangers and… you deserve her and vice versa"

Harry smiled and tapped his friends back as he departed to his bedroom.


End file.
